¡A echar reja en casa!
by Headless Angel
Summary: Y Simon decidió ir más lejos, logrando que Baz se sintiera confundido. Porque empezó a tratarlo más como lo haría con un novio o alguien que te atrae y no como los amigos que se suponía que eran. AU en que son estudiantes normales de preparatoria.


Alv estoy publicando esto en la biblioteca de la Uní. Estoy a punto de hacer un examen de inglés para el que no estudié.

A mi maestra de inglés, me disculpo por ser tan floja en su clase

/

Si estudiaba bien, prestaba atención, resolvía ejercicios a mas no poder, pero sobretodo si memorizaba (O bien, anotaba en sus muñecas y lo ocultaba con sus mangas) (Que él no era un ángel) las formulas, podría pasar fácilmente el examen. Baz Pitch era buen estudiante. Inteligente, sin duda. Pero se llevaba mejor con las letras que con los números y por eso se concentraba más en las clases de física

Pero es sus circunstancias actuales, era imposible. Era la última clase de viernes y el salón apestaba a sudor de adolescentes. El maestro no dejaba de mencionar comida y a él le empezaba a dar hambre. Había un DCL* dibujado en el pizarrón al que Baz no le encontraba sentido y se había perdido entre tantos despejes.

Entonces Simon Snow, que estaba sentado junto a él le tomó la mano y toda la concentración de Baz se fue directita a la mierda. Snow continuó relajado, aunque su expresión era menos de indiferencia. (Al contrario de Baz, él siempre se aburría durante esa clase) Baz tuvo el impulso de retirar la mano, pero eso era como demostrar que le tenía miedo al chico. Además, era agradable sentir el contacto de la cálida palma de Simon y la suya, siempre fría.

En realidad, estar cerca de él era agradable. Quizá demasiado.

Mientras el rubio jugaba con sus dedos, acariciando y apretando, Baz no pudo evitar darse cuenda del bonito contraste entre la piel dorada y llena de pecas y la suya propia, morena y limpia.

Ellos se habían conocido dos años antes, también en una clase de física. Simon era cono un genio para todo eso y terminó como su tutor. Por otro lado, el rubio era pésimo en redacción y Baz también terminó así. Al principio se llevaban mal. Entraron en un juego de tira u afloja. Los dos eran un poco soberbios y muy infantiles. Sin embargo decidieron hacer caso a eso de ''Mantén cerca a tus amigos y aún más a tus enemigos"… Eso y que de verdad necesitaban esas clases extra.

Necesitaron de dos o tres peleas que llegaron a los golpes para decidirse y dejar de lado su orgullo. Así empezó una tregua que con el tiempo que pasaban juntos, se transformó en una amistad un poco ruda. Lo que descubrieron durante las tutorías, pero que hasta ese momento ninguno se atrevía a poner sobre la mesa les daba pánico: Se complementaban a la perfección.

En todo sentido. Baz sabía lo cliché que esto sonaba, pero ahora mientras Simon balanceaba sus manos entrelazadas no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que encajaban. Que estaban hechas para una para la otra. Eso hacía doler su pecho como algo punzante. No fue capaz de controlar el suspiro que se le escapó. Eso hizo que Simon lo observara, con esa luz de curiosidad presente en sus ojos azules. Baz le sonrió, tanto por la bonita visión como para tranquilizar al chico. El rubio le sonrió de vuelta y le dio otro cariñoso apretón en la mano mientras seguía en su juego, balanceándolas.

La verdad es que últimamente la presencia y acciones de Simon no hacían más que confundir a Baz.

Snow era el tipo de persona adepta al contacto físico con sus amigos, en plan platónico. Y quizá Baz estaba mal de la cabeza (Se lo podían preguntar a cualquiera) pero lo cierto es que el rubio lo trataba de forma diferente a como lo hacía con sus otros amigos. La cosa empezó poco después de su última pelea a golpes, como una forma de Simon para seguir molestando a Baz, pero sin ser agresivo. Por alguna razón el moreno se ponía un poco tenso cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado. Y allí vio su oportunidad.

" _Finalmente-_ pensaba el chico rubio- _te tengo donde siempre de quise. Bajo mi control, bajo mis manos"_

Primero vinieron los golpecitos en los hombros de Baz. Luego Snow se obsesionó con pellizcarle la cintura, descubriendo así lo cosquilludo que era. Y también le tocaba el cabello (Más aun sabiendo lo mucho que esto le hacía enojar) El moreno solo daba respingos cuando sentía al otro muchacho toquetearlo así. Después de un tiempo, bien se acostumbró o dejó de importarle. Incluso empezó a corresponder levemente a estos gestos.

Y Simon decidió ir más lejos, logrando que Baz se sintiera confundido. Porque empezó a tratarlo más como lo haría con un novio o alguien que te atrae y no como los amigos que se suponía que eran.

Se recargaba en el moreno si estaban sentados juntos. Al caminar, se colgaba de su brazo. Baz era muy friolento y al más mínimo cambio de temperatura, el otro chico le prestaba su propia chamarra (No había mucha diferencia entre ellos, sólo tres pulgadas, así que le quedaba levemente ancha en los hombros y algo corta) Cuando Simon lo encontraba distraído, lo abrazaba por la espalda. Y lo que realmente le asustaba: Le tomaba la mano, justo como en ese momento.

Baz admitía tener algo de culpa en que esto siguiera. Bien sabia que con sólo decir "No", "Aléjate, por favor" o algo por el estilo, Simon le haría caso. Hasta se disculparía. Pero no había detenido al chico rubio, dejándose hacer. Pero es que estar en los brazos del chico se sentía muy bien. Le causaba escalofríos de placer con un dejo de culpa. Y es que no podía decir siquiera si era gay. Nunca antes le había gustado alguien, ya fuera hombre o mujer. Snow, muy a pesar de haber tenido una novia, parecía sentirse igual.

En fin, estaba confundido y no sabía que pensar. Sólo quería disfrutar esto mientras pudiera.

Estaba tan ensimismado, tanto en sus pensamientos como en los que el muchacho le provocaba (Siempre era él) que no notó que el profesor había parado la clase. Ahora caminaba hacia ellos, en actitud de reproche. Simon si se dio cuenta, pero poco o nada le importó y continuó con las caricias, concentrado en hacer círculos con el pulgar en la piel de Baz.

Cuando el profesor se encontró frente al par, los miró con severidad.

—Señor Snow, Señor Pitch: estamos en pleno siglo XXI y yo no soy nadie para juzgarlos si ustedes se quieren o algo—aclaró— Pero no puedo tolerar que ustedes (O cualquier otra pareja) ignoren mi clase por hacerse cariñitos.

Los muchachos sólo lo miraron, más que nada avergonzados por las palabras " _Se quieren o algo_ "

—Así que se sueltan o se largan de aquí, que para echar reja tienen sus casas.

Con las mejillas muy rojas, obedecieron a pesar de lo agradable que todo había sido, y apartaron la mirada del otro. Sobra decir que ante esto se escucharon algunas burlas por parte de sus compañeros.

—Silencio ya.

La clase continuó durante quince minutos más. Minutos demasiado largos. Simon y Baz ni se atrevían a mirarse, apenados por la exposición. Sin embargo cuando sonó la campana esperaron hasta que sólo quedaron ellos dos en el aula vacía y volvieron hacer los mismos de siempre. En su pequeño mundo.

—Tengo hambre, Baz.

— ¿Tú con hambre? —Dijo sarcástico. Quería acabar con cualquier incomodidad que quedara— ¡Eso es tan raro!

Simon sólo rodó los ojos y se acercó a abrazarlo levemente.

—Acompáñame a esa nueva cafetería donde venden bollitos de cereza. ¿Si, cariño mío?

Otra vez estaban allí. Esos toques casuales, un leve y torpe coqueteo. Le ofreció de nuevo su mano.

—Sólo si me explicas esta clase, mi amor. Que no entendí un carajo.

Si esto era un juego, Baz también podía jugar. Sintió un dejo de victoria al ver a Simon sonrojarse.

—Sabes que sí. Estoy aquí para eso… y más.

Se adelantó un poco y tomó la mano de Baz antes de pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies y darle un pequeño y tímido beso, en la comisura de los labios. " _Al carajo y que sea lo que deba ser"_ pensó Baz antes de tomar, un poco bruscamente, al chico por los hombros y besarlo de lleno en la boca. Sólo duró unos segundos y después se alejaron, aunque sin soltar sus manos. Salieron del instituto de esa forma, bien dispuestos a pasar una agradable tarde de viernes en compañía del otro.

Fin

/

Gracias por leer.

.


End file.
